1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio communication control device, radio communication control system, and radio communication control method.
2. Related Background of the Invention
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-207839 discloses a radio base station (communication control device) adopted in a radio resource management system that manages radio network quality of a plurality of radio communication operators in an integrated manner and optimally operates shared radio resources. In this radio base station, settings of radio parameters relating to communication frequencies and transmission power are changed to improve quality of radio links. When a radio parameter setting is changed, the change is made without notifying radio communication stations connected to the base station of the change of the radio parameter setting.